One-Shot Yaoi - Recrutement
by LadyShadow22
Summary: On s'est tous demandé comment se passait le recrutement pour les membres de l'Akatsuki. Et bien Deidara va nous raconter comment s'est passé le sien, ainsi vous serez la vérité.


**Note importante : Présence de lemon.**

On s'est tous demandé un jour comment se passait le recrutement des nouveaux membres de la célèbre organisation « Akatsuki » bien sûr personne n'a jamais sut et ce qui ont pour le savoir ne sont jamais revenus vivant pour en informer leurs supérieurs. Donc, par conclusion seul les membres le savent et vous avez de la chance car moi Deidara, ninja déserteur du village d'Iwa et aussi nukenin de l'Akatsuki, je vais tout te dire.

Déjà autant vous dire que avant de rencontre le très grand «Leader » il faut d'abord affronter ses gentils chiens-chiens par exemple moi, moi quand je suis devenus déserteur, j'ai commencé à me faire engager dans des attentas à la bombes sur différents pays et comme tout le monde le sais cela va de soit, dès que tu fout un peu le bordel dans la région et ba ça arrive à leurs oreilles donc illico prestos ta réputation est si grande que L'Akatsuki te veut dans ses rangs, encore là ça va MAIS car il y a toujours un mais 3 de ses chiens-chiens sont venus me chercher pour que je les rejoigne et bien sûr moi j'ai refusé cela va de soit, et là l'un d'eux me provoque en duel, ah oui Itachi Uchiwa à cause de ma défaite contre lui, je peux pas blairer un seul Uchiwa de toute ma vie alors normal que j'aime pas son frangin non plus et oui ce « bib » a tué son frangin à ma place, c'était mon plus grand rêve..mais bon je me vengerais plus tard.

Parlons ensuite de mon « partenaire », oui Akasuna no Sasori, je l'aime pas lui mais alors pas du tout, on se disputait tout le temps sur notre façon de voir l'art et bien sûr lorsque j'ai attrape Ichibi, et qu'on s'est tapé la cérémonie de 3j et 3nuit moi j'étaie crevé et j'aurais bien fait un petit sieste mais ça c'était sans compter sur les gamins de Konoha, bien sûr j'ai réussis à m'en sortir mais en perdant mon 2e bras et Sasori ba il s'est fait latter comme une merde par une sorte de flamant rose. Ensuite, passons au nouveau partenaire le plus stupide, le plus crétin, le plus maladroit et LE PLUS PAS DOUE DE L'UNIVERS ! J'ai nommé Tobi ! Alors lui il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs jusqu'à ma mort, même pas capable d'attraper un biju tout seul et il est d'un soûlant tsss... quoi je radote ? Ah, merde désolé je me suis éloigné du sujet principal gomen.

Donc comme je disais, une fois que vous vous est faites latter le cul et dans le sens propres par l'un des membres soyons gentils ils vous jettent sans aucune délicatesse dans le bureau oui parce qu'on a un bureau dans les grottes donc on vous jette dans le bureau du soi-disant leader alias face de hérisson ou encore Mr le Punk ou Dieu selon vos goûts '. Je reviens au leader, vous vous retrouvez devant un rouquin qui a exagéré sur le gel, avec des piercings sur toutes la face d'ailleurs entre nous, il en a juste sur le visage ou il en a ailleurs sur le corps, à ce moment là, j'étaie bien tenté de vérifier moi. Mais c'est que Mr s'en fous, il m'a dit indiqué une chaise où m'asseoir afin de commencer « l'interrogatoire » .

******"- Ton nom ?** **Me demanda t-il.****  
********- Deidara.** **Repondis-je.****  
********- Déserteur de quel village ? ****  
********- Celui d'Iwa. Le village caché de la roche.****  
********- Motif de ta désertion Deidara ?** **Dit-il en croisant les jambes.****  
********- Je convoitais un Kinjutsu secret appartenant à Iwa qui permet d'insuffler le chakra dans des substances. J'ai donc volé la technique et ont m'a poursuivis mais j'ai réussis à m'enfuit facilement grâce à mon nouvel art celui de l'art éphémère.****  
********- Et ce fameux art comme tu dit. Il consiste en quoi ? ****  
********- Il consiste à l'explosion. Je considère l'explosion comme un art éphémère un peu comme la vie."**

Le leader de l'Akatsuki lâcha un petit rire nerveux face à ma réponse. Intrigué je lui demanda pourquoi il avait rit d'une telle manière :

******" - Euh, excuse-moi leader ...mais pourquoi avait-vous ris ?****  
********- Oh c'est simple Deidara. Disons que nous avons déjà un artiste chez nou****s. Répondit-il en souriant au coin des lèvres. ********Je pense même que vous allez bien vous entendre. ****  
********- Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne fait pas amis-amis aussi facilement. A part si cette personne est pour l'art éphémère.****  
********- Disons plutôt que c'est le contraire mais bon changeons de sujet et reprenons en nous en étions.****  
********- Bien, continuez donc à me posez vos questions.****  
********- En quoi pensez-vous être utile à l'Akatsuki ?****  
********- Euuh... ****  
********- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous n'en avez aucune idée. **

Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de moi. Je leva la tête d'un air interrogateur.

******"- Huh, il y a un problème Leader ?** **Demandais-je.****  
********- Et bien mon cher Deidara, nous allons voir en quoi vous pourriez être utile à notre organisation."**

Je vis le leader s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau, et poser un de ses pied sur le bord de la chaise disons plus sérieusement entre mes jambes, à ce moment là, j'ai deviné qu'il avait une idée en tête et ce n'était pas mais alors pas catholique du tout. C'est à ce moment là qu'il reprit la parole.

******"- Voi-tu Deidara. Ici à l'Akatsuki, nous avons une technique qui permet de savoir si nos nouveaux membres sont aptes à nous rejoindre.****  
********- Ah et qu'est-ce donc si ce n'est pas trop vous demandez ?****  
********- He bien c'est très simple blondinet.** **Me murmura t-il dans mon oreille de façon sensuelle."**

En deux, trois seconde, je me suis retrouve attrape par les épaules, plaqué sur le bureau et le leader au-dessus de moi avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres, j'en était sûr. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Qui aurait crut que il y aurait juste un entretiens avec le leader qui déciderait de oui ou non pour rentrer dans l'organisation, il fallait bien un test physique. Pourtant, on m'avais raconté que c'était un combat et non une partie de jambes en l'air avec leur chef.

******"- Ah, je vois...****  
********- Tu a donc deviné ? ****  
********- Oui, j'en avais ma petite idée. C'était impossible que vous provoquiez en duel les nouveaux pour tester leurs forces. En fait, vous les testez au niveau endurance et mental grâce au sexe.** **Déclarais-je.****  
********- Très malin en plus.** **Dit-il en riant.****  
********- Huh.****  
********- Donc sur ceux passons à la pratique maintenant.****  
********- Oh avec joie cher Leader.** **Répondis-je en lui mordillant l'oreille."**

Le leader plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes sans que je rechigne. Je participa même au jeu en accentuant le baiser en quémandant l'entrée dans la bouche de mon supérieur. Mais j'avais rêver car le leader reprit le dessus et plaqua mes poignets au dessus de ma tête sur le bureau. Il descendit ensuite sa langue au niveau de mon cou pendant que l'une des sa main droite descendit au niveau de mon ventre. Ses caresses fessaient monter en moi une sensation de chaleur, non plutôt de la passion voir même du désir pour cet homme. Mais tout d'un coup, il m'arracha mon haut afin de parcourir mon magnifique torse et de jouer avec mes mamelons ce qui m'extirpa un gémissement très érotique.

******" - Ahh.****  
********- Hmm ça a l'air de te plaire dis donc et si je descendais plus bas ?** **Marmonna t-il au creux de mon oreille.****  
********- Hmmm. **

Le roux continua donc son chemin vers mon ventre en appliquant es caresses et des coups de langues sur toutes les parties de mon corps. Une fois la ceinture en champ de mire, il n'attendit même pas mon signal pour enlever le bas . C'est ainsi que je me retrouva nu sous ses yeux le rouge aux joues entre la honte et la gêne. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres avec appétit comme si j'était un repas dont il allait se jeter dessus dans quelques secondes, on pourrait le comparé à un loup affamé. J'avais vite compris ce qu'il allait se passer et pour vous dire j'allais avoir mal aux fesses. Je tenta donc de me dégager mais rien à faire car ce cher rouquin me tenait fermement les poignets. Il descendit au niveau de mon membre fièrement durci et y donna un coup de langue bien placé sur toute la longueur me fessant crier de plaisir. Il répéta cela une bonne dizaine de fois sous mes gémissements répétitifs qui devenaient de plus en plus aigus. Au bout de cinq minutes il jugea que j'était prêt. Il retira donc ses propres vêtements laissant voir un corps sculpté parfaitement digne d'un dieu. Il me lâcha ensuite les poignets et me plaqua contre son torse musclé pour que je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

******" - Prêt pour la suite mon beau blond ?** **"Chuchota t-il.****  
********- Euh...****. Dit-je en rougissant fortement.****  
********- Hm que c'est mignon tout plein."**

Il se colla à moi pour me donner un baiser fougueux et passion où nos langues virent une danse sensuelle et chaude. Il m'écarta les jambes et sans crier gare il s'enfonça en moi d'un bon coup de rein puissant et bien placé. Je cria de douleur cambrant le dos en arrière. Pourtant, il attendit mon feu vert pour bouger des hanches ce qu'il obtenus au bout de cinq minutes lorsque je lui mordit l'oreille droite en m'accrochant à lui.

Le chef de l'Akatsuki donna de violent et rapide coup de rein qui me fessait hurler de plaisir mais soudain je lâcha un cris de pure extase, il venait de trouver mon point culminant. Le sourire aux lèvres il concentra donc ses coups à ce endroit là. La cadence accélérais de plus en plus pour mon plus grand bonheur que j'en griffais le dos. Les gémissements se mêlaient entre nous ainsi que les caresses. Je suivais le rythme qui était pourtant bestial en agrippant les hanches du leader qu'il prit pour une participation active de ma personne.

On se retrouva donc tout les deux assis. Lui sur son siège et moi sur ses genoux. Il prit un malin plaisirs à m'empaler sur son membre bien dressé qui me fit hurler son nom. Il tenait fermement mes hanches pour entrer le plus profondément en moi afin de toucher ma prostate. Il martela donc mon entrée comme un animal en rut. C'était tellement jouissif que j'en bavais d'extase. Posant mes mains sur le torse, je continua donc ma participation à notre ébat sexuelle en bougeant mes hanches de façon provocante. Je voulais atteindre le 7e ciel, voir les étoiles. J'écarta plus mes cuisses et colla mon corps en sueur contre le siens, afin d'y repose ma tête sur son épaule.

Il agrippa mes fesses et continua encore et encore de donner des coups de hanches pendant au moins une bonne dizaines de minutes jusqu'à ce que n'en pouvant plus je jouis sur le ventre de mon amant dans un dernier cris où j'hurla son nom. Il vint à son tour à l'intérieur de moi en grognant de plaisir. On se reposa un quart 'heure puis on se rhabilla et reprire nos positions initiales sur la chaise comme si il ne s'était rien passé.  
**  
********"- Hmm à en juger pas tes "capacités" physique et mentales. J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu fais officiellement partis de l'Akatsuki.** **Dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.****  
********- Je vous en remercie Leader-sama.** **Répondis-je tout en me levant et en m'inclinant en signe de respect.****  
********- Tu peux disposer au fait...****  
********- Oui leader-sama ?****  
********- Tu feras équipe avec Sasori Akasuna****  
********- Attendez, vous parlez du roux à la gueule d'enfant ?!** **M'exclamais-je.****  
********- Ne te méprend pas sur son compte et méfie-toi des apparences qui sont parfois trompeuses car il est bien puissant que tu ne l'imagine.****  
********- Euh dans les deux sens du terme ?****  
********- Oh oui, tu peux disposer maintenant.** **Conclut-il en croisant ses jambes.****  
********- Merci Leader****. Répondis-je en fermant la porte derrière-moi.**

Je laissa seul le leader qui se retrouva seul dans le noir de son bureau enfin c'est ce que je croyait car dans l'ombre quelqu'un avait observé notre débat sexuelle de son œil rouge et le pauvre chef allait prendre cher lui aussi car le mystérieux inconnu s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

******"- Nagato.** **Murmura t-il de façon érotique.****  
********- Hmm oui ?.** **Répondis le leader en gémissant.****  
********- Alors on me fait des cachotterie dans mon dos et en plus on ne m'invite même pas pour le test sur les nouveaux. Je vais devoir te punir.** **Ajouta t-il en mettant une fessée au leader. ****  
********- Hmm serait-tu jaloux mon cher ?** **Dit-il de façon à le provoquer.****  
********- Hmm peut-être mais tu a intérêt à ne pas recommencer. Et la prochaine fois tu m'invitera de ton plein gré pour le prochain recrutement. ****  
********- Ah celui de Hidan ?****  
********- Oui mais maintenant silence.** **Dit-il en l'embrassant pour lui couper la parole.**

Revenons de mon côté voulez-vous bien. Après avoir cherché pendant au moins quarantaines minutes ma chambre que j'allais partagé avec mon nouveau partenaire. Je l'a trouva enfin après avoir demandé à un espèce de zombie. Je frappa à la porte et entra. C'est à ce moment là que ce fut le choc non plutôt le coup de foudre. Je venais de remarquer que Sasori était l'un de ces trois chiens qui m'avait oblige à venir ici contre mon gré mais je crois que maintenant je ne regrette pas mon choix. Oh mon dieu mais ce roux est canon. Le dite-canon remarqua ma présence et en même pas trois secondes il m'attrapa avec ses fils de chakra pour m'attirer brusquement à lui.

******" - Et bien tu es de retour. Il semblerais que tu es passé le test du Leader cher Deidara.****  
********- Oui en effet. Tiens vous êtes un marionnettistes Sasori-sama ?****  
********- Bien trouvé gamin. Mais maintenant que nous sommes partenaires à vie pourquoi ne pas faire plus amples connaissances ?" ****  
**  
Sasori se rapprochait de moi vue d'œil quand soudain il plaqua une de ses mains sur mes fesses bien rebondit qu'il ne se gêna pas de tripoter Au secours à l'aide, je suis tombé sur une organisation remplis de pervers et d'obsédé sexuelle. On va encore me violer, à l'aide


End file.
